Locura Sexenal Parte Dos: La Toma de Poder
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: La segunda parte de un conflicto tonto que terminó siendo historia, escrito por alguien que se quedó traumada con la toma de poder... Cualquier parecido con la coincidencia es mera realidad...


**Locura sexenal parte dos: La toma de poder. **

Habían pasado muchas cosas en el Universo Tsubasa desde que Yoichi Takahashi declaró a Ryo Ishizaki como presidente oficial. Los simpatizantes de los demás partidos políticos habían exigido un conteo computarizado de los votos, a través de una protesta creada por Lily de Wakabayashi, la cual llegó al extremo de cantar "Objeción Denegada", conocida canción del conocido programa chileno "31 minutos" en compañía de Alisse, con algunas leves modificaciones...

_Si no les gusta no es mi problema..._

_El problema es del Seguro Popular que es una mierd..._

Cosas que no venía al caso, pero hacía felices a las dos cantantes. Las encarnizadas protestas habían obligado a Takahashi a decirle al IFPE, Instituto de los Feos Presidentes Elegidos, que verificara si Ishizaki podría ser o no presidente contando detalladamente los resultados obtenidos en cada casilla electoral. Sin embargo, Ishizaki había convocado ya a sus simpatizantes y públicamente había declarado que ya era el Presidente electo puesto que según tenía 500 votos más que el candidato que le había dado más pelea, Taro Misaki, declaración que no entendía nadie ya que el baboso habló mucho antes de que el IFPE comenzara el conteo. Las primeras horas fueron tensas, al darse cuenta de que los demás candidatos habían sido desbancados por Taro Misaki, los seguidores de los partidos políticos se unieron a él para darle su apoyo, aunque Tsubasa Ozhora recibió duras y severas críticas por haberse dormido en sus laureles y haber dejado que le ganaran la presidencia, comparándolo con cierto fuerte "Madrazo" que se dio cierto conocido candidato mexicano del mismo apellido. Las primeras horas fueron tensas, pero aun así Ishizaki se sentía el caudillo elegido por los dioses para sacar al Mundo Tsubasa del atasco en el que lo había sumido el presidente anterior y llevarlo hacia el mañana. Tanto se involucró la gente en estas elecciones que se rumoró por ahí que Zinedine Zidane había golpeado a Materazzi en al final de la Copa del Mundo porque él se había acercado a decirle:

Sonríe, "vamo a ganá".

(Chiste mexicano).

Al final, el IFPE determinó que el ganador de las elecciones había sido Taro Misaki y las protestas por parte del partido de Ishizaki, el PRD (Pancho Rebuzna Dormido) no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron sus protestas al ritmo de "voto por voto, casilla por casilla", ya que los descerebrados de dicho partido político deseaban que se contaran todos los votos de uno por uno y no solo a través de conteos finales de casilla, alegando que había habido fraude en el conteo que hizo el IFPE. La respuesta por parte de los seguidores de Taro Misaki no se hizo esperar, y al final fue Poly Sandoval la que dio el estribillo con el que habrían de burlarse de sus opositores:

¡Joto por joto, mamila por mamila!

Claro, ni Ishizaki ni sus seguidores comprendieron el coro, pero Lily de Wakabayashi y Maderique se rieron tanto que estuvieron a punto de pasar la vergüenza pública de hacerse pipí en los calzones. Sea como fuere, esta vez tuvo que actuar el CHALE, Consejo Humanitario de Aspirantes a la Locura de Estado, para que verificara si el conteo del IFPE había sido real o no. Mientras tanto, Ishizaki se dedicó a ocupar el estadio de fútbol de Tokio junto con todos sus simpatizantes, en una huelga sin sentido, para presionar al CHALE a dar un dictamen a su favor. Victoria Kamiya fue la reportera encargada de cubrir la huelga y de conseguir una entrevista con al menos alguno de los miles de protestantes que aparentemente ocupaban las tiendas de campaña que poblaban el estadio. A simple vista, a través de la tela de las tiendas se miraban las siluetas de personas charlando o se veían bultos en bolsas de dormir, pero en cuanto Vicky intentó hablar con alguno de los dormidos... ¡Se dio cuenta de que las bolsas de dormir estaban ocupadas por piedras y que las siluetas en las tiendas de campaña eran tan solo recortes de las conejitas de Play Boy pegadas en cartón!

Como ustedes se darán cuenta.- anunció Vicky Kamiya a las cámaras.- Estos campamentos están tan vacíos como el cerebro de López Hablador.

Sin embargo, Ishizaki anunció que retiraría la huelga, una vez que el CHALE dio por bueno el fallo del IFPE; sin embargo, declaró que no dejaría que un presidente ilegítimo gobernara y que él sería presidente, costara lo que costara. Así pues, sus jefes de campaña le consiguieron el kit de Republiquita Mi Alegría (Made in México, probado por algunos ex candidatos presidenciales), el cual incluía una banda presidencial hecha de papel crepé y una silla presidencial de paja con respaldos de cartón. Con dicho kit, Ishizaki fue declarado presidente ilegítimo en una chafa ceremonia que bien podría compararse con una fiesta de quince años mexicana.

Conforme se fue acercando la toma de poder de Taro Misaki, el PRD amenazó con hacer que todas las estaciones de radio tocaran canciones de Britney Spears y que las televisoras pasaran películas de Rambo a todas horas si Misaki era declarado presidente. Incluso, Ishizaki amenazó con hacer una revolución, sin más armas que balones de fútbol. Pronto se corrió el temor de ser asesinado por un balonazo a plena calle, hasta que se llegó a la conclusión que lo más que podría pasar si uno era golpeado por un balón era quedar en el mismo estado de lentitud cerebral que tenía Ken Wakashimazu.

Sin embargo, el día de la toma de poder de Misaki, los partidarios del PVR (Partido Viajero Revolucionario) y del PRD (Pancho Rebuzna Dormido) se agarraron del chongo en la sala en donde sería la toma de protesta cual buenos verduleros o quizás como buenos diputados mexicanos. Mejor dicho, sería como estos últimos ya que los primeros al menos tienen dignidad. Sea como fuere, Yoichi Takahashi hizo traer a unos gorilones mezcla de Hiroshi Jitto con Arnold Suárez Pérez para bajar a punta de balonazos a los huelguistas; así, el sitio quedó despejado para cuando Taro Misaki apareció muy guapo, vestido con un traje formal. Muchas chicas comenzaron a babear, y más de una fresca le gritó piropos, aunque la más aventada fue Maderique, que comenzó a gritar:

¡Abajo Misaki… Pero de mí!

El lugar quedó en silencio cuando Taro Misaki hizo su protesta como presidente electo. Ryo Ishizaki iba a replicar, pero entonces Alisse lo calló metiéndole tremendo porrazo en la cara que le hizo ver estrellitas. Ni modo, no le quedaría de otra más que resignarse…

¿O quizás no?

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, después de múltiples peticiones por parte de Maderique, hice una segunda parte de este tonto fic, aunque debo reconocer que tenía muuucho de donde escribir. Cualquier parecido con la coincidencia es mera realidad. Los personajes que incluí no son míos, con excepción hecha de Lily.

Igual, este fic es cien por ciento mexicano, hecho con chistes mexicanos que muy probablemente los demás no entiendan XD.


End file.
